Home Cooked Meal
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Haruto has had a crush on Shoko for a while, but all she can think about is her charity work. Trying to get in her good graces, he agrees to adopt a problem child, not knowing this "kid" is actually a 17 year old child soldier. Things get complicated when Haruto realizes how pretty he is. And asking Inuzuka won't help him even a little bit. Harueru. QInu.
1. Burgers and Fries

haha wow. this really is...i'll just get on with the story now. Just an fyi on the ages

Shoko and Haruto - 23 / L-elf - 17-18 / Q-vier - 14-15 / Inuzuka - 24

So there is a bit of underage going on. QInu will be a side pairing. If you're not into that kinda thing, fair warning.

* * *

Haruto was carrying a paper bag with two burgers and two orders of fries into a small, clean building. He bypassed the front desk, waving to the secretary before heading down the hall and knocking on the door.

"Shoko? I got us lunch."

He didn't hear a reply and knocked again only to be met with silence. Haruto entered and found her on the floor in a daze, surrounded by papers. "Sh-Shoko?!"

"I can't do it!", she yelled, suddenly jumping to her feet. "No matter what I try, I can't!"

"Can't what? I won't understand if you don't explain."

"I'm supposed to help a bunch of kids get adopted, but there's these two...they just...so..." She gritted her teeth and screamed while pulling at her hair.

He put the bag on her desk and took her hands from her hair. "They can't be that bad."

"They are!" Her eyes looked tired just from talking about it. "If I don't find someone to take them I just...I don't know what I'll do."

"First thing's first, let's eat", he said, pulling her towards her chair. He sat on the other side and tried changing the subject, asking about other things in her line of work. Shoko worked for charity organization that raised efforts to help children in the war torn country of Dorssia. Both of them had studied similar subjects in college, but Haruto put his learning to become a kindergarten teacher.

Watching Shoko speak about her work was one of his favorite things. While they ate she talked about the things that were going well and it warmed him to see how bright and happy she was. At the end of the day, she really found this to be fulfilling. It was that part of her that made him fall in love when they went to university together. He could never tell her that though. Shoko was changing the world. He just took the easy way, teaching kids how to finger paint.

"...But none of that's gonna matter if no one takes these kids", she sighed.

Haruto blushed as he realized he hadn't been listening well enough and missed most of what she had been saying. Whatever it was, it had to do with those kids she wanted to get adopted. It was really important to her.

"It's been a while, don't you have to get back to work?", Shoko asked.

"Well it's Saturday, so no. Perks of bein' a teacher. Didn't you realize what day it was?"

"It's already Saturday?! I don't have a lot of time!" She picked up her box of fries and inverted the last handful into her mouth. "Sorry, Haruto. I really need to put my nose to the grindstone."

"No problem. I've got to buy some things for the week anyway. I hope everything goes well." He cleaned up and got up to leave. In the doorway, Haruto gave her a final look, watching her pour over documents before closing the door.

Hours later, he was sitting on the couch in his small living room, watching tv without really paying attention to it. He had to show the girl of his dreams that he was worth taking an interest in; that he wanted to save the world and help the children like she did. His mind went back to the adoption problem but he batted it away. There was no way he could take care of a kid.

Well he did look after twenty kids. But that was only for a few hours for five days a week. Raising a child was completely different. It was something Haruto couldn't do. No. It was something the old Haruto couldn't do. The new Haruto, the one who would make Shoko fall for him could do it. Especially if they were to get married and have kids of their own.

She would see him acting all paternal and it would just click. She would realize how great a father Haruto would be and that they both wanted the same thing. About ten minutes passed between the first thought and Haruto calling her to say he'd adopt one of the children.

Shoko replied with a thousand teary thank yous and told him that there would be an event where orphaned children would be able to mingle with prospective parents. He got the details and ended the call. Haruto looked around his small apartment that had been his bachelor pad for the past two years. He had a week to get it ready for a new resident.

* * *

"I was really excited when you agreed to this, but are you sure?", Shoko asked as she and Haruto drove to the site. She wore a white jacket in the chilly November air with her organization's logo on the back of the Earth hugging a person.

"I'm sure. They need a home and I have one", he answered resolutely. "Besides, I work with little kids all the time. This won't be too different."

"Little kid? Ah! We're here." She parked and entered a high school gymnasium.

Dorssian children of all ages were around. The basketball court was covered in long tables that had all sorts of arts and crafts materials. Some adults stood off to the side, as well as a camera crew. Shoko was handed a microphone by a fellow volunteer and tapped it for attention.

"Good morning everyone! About year ago, we successfully took these children from their harmful environment and showed them what peace looks like. However, we can't provide the warmth that a true home brings. So please, everybody enjoy yourselves today and consider your adoption options!"

She turned off the microphone and looked to Haruto. "Come on, I'll show you the two that I was talking about."

"Oh! Haruto! Shoko!"

The two turned to see a familiar young man in a crisp dark blue suit. He waved and walked over, with a camera not too far behind him.

"Inuzuka-senpai? What are you doing here?", Haruto asked.

"I could ask you the same, Haruto. Still trailing behind Shoko?", he winked.

"Th-that's!" He couldn't deny it, not with how red he was and how he was actually following her.

"I'm here for an image thing. The public thinks I'm too cold, so adopting a less fortunate kid might be just what I need."

"Inuzuka-senpai, I can't let you take a child for that", Shoko said with a frown. She would never allow someone under her care to be brought into a home with no love.

"You don't need to worry about that." He put his hands into his pockets. Despite being the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, he maintained a boyish aura. "I'll certainly take care of them. Like they were my own. I've got too much money to not spoil someone with it."

Shoko grinned at that and hooked her arm around his, then Haruto's. "Let's go and meet them!" She led them along until they reached a pair of boys.

"Haruto, senpai, here they are. Boys, these are two friends of mine?"

"Boys?", Haruto said incredulously. One of them didn't look much younger than him. He had pale white hair and sharp eyes that didn't want to be bothered. Not by anything. The other was younger with bright red hair. He looked at them with curious eyes, pausing in his coloring.

"This is L-elf and Q-vier. Like the others, we can't find any official birth records from the government. But, where we found them, there were some papers there", Shoko explained.

"How old are they?", Haruto asked.

"L-elf is seventeen and Q-vier is fourteen."

"I'll be fifteen in a couple weeks though!", the red haired one, presumably Q-vier said.

"Shoko, I thought you said they were children", Haruto couldn't get over this. They were teenagers. Nearly adults in his mind.

"They are. Q-vier is only fourteen-" "And eleven months and two weeks!" "-and L-elf is just under the limit. Haruto, in a few months, he turns eighteen and we can't keep him here anymore. Honestly speaking, L-elf will probably be fine on his own but once he's an adult, I can't check up on him or anything. He'll be officially responsible for himself." Shoko's eyes looked sad and it always got to Haruto when he could tell she was about to cry.

"Okay, okay." He sighed in defeat and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take him."

"Guess that leaves Q-chan for me", their former upperclassman said, looking at his chosen charge.

"Don't call me Q-chan. I'll kill you." Neither Q-vier's voice nor face changed from its sweet looking expression but there was something unsettling in his words.

All through this exchange, L-elf said not a word, and didn't participate in any of the craft activities laid out around the room. Haruto wondered just what he was getting himself into with this guy.


	2. Chinese Takeout

Haruto was at a loss. He was expecting a small child. Not a teenager. No, L-elf was practically an adult. He was completely unprepared. In the past week, he'd bought toys and even ordered a child's bed. The minute he could, he cancelled the order. L-elf needed a real bed. But Haruto's apartment only had the one bedroom. His plan was to have the kid sleep in the small bed he'd bought that would manage to fit in his room. Eventually, Haruto and Shoko would get married and live in a house where their adopted son could have his own room.

But that all went down the toilet. For now, it'd be proper to give L-elf his bed and to move himself to the couch. He cleaned up a little and decided the toys could be used for his classroom. Haruto heard his doorbell ring and knew who it must be before he opened it.

"Good afternoon!", Shoko practically sang. L-elf stood behind her.

Haruto moved aside to let them in. "Welcome, L-elf."

"I'm sure you two will get along great. If you've got any questions, you know where to find me." She was over the moon with this development.

Haruto reminded himself that L-elf was nearly a legal adult. And surely once he was one, he wouldn't want to hang around some guy he hardly knew. He marked the calendar in his mind for that day. Figuratively. He still didn't know L-elf's birthday. But it was in the papers Shoko had given him. She left them to get settled and L-elf surveyed the place silently. He sniffed a little and swiped the coffee table with a finger, checking for dust.

"L-elf, this'll be your room", Haruto pointed to the door where his new charge would sleep.

He went inside and looked it over. He didn't complain, so that must be a good sign. L-elf looked at the view from his window. From it, he could see the street and other buildings. Not exactly scenic, but it was something.

"What food do you have?", he asked suddenly without looking away.

"Ah! Are you hungry?" Haruto went to the kitchen and checked his fridge. As befitting of a bachelor, it was sparse. There was some beer, pickles, and hot dogs. "Let's just order some Chinese."

About twenty minutes later, the delivery arrived and Haruto set it on the coffee table. L-elf didn't leave his room until the first box was opened. Haruto sat himself on the floor, his back to the television. L-elf sat on the couch and they began to eat.

"Hmm. 'If you're happy, you're successful'. That's pretty deep", Haruto read his fortune out loud. "What's your's say?"

"I won't let food tell my future or give me any type of advice."

"It's not so serious. Go on and read it."

L-elf pushed the cookie towards Haruto. "You're more than welcome to it."

"No, no, no. YOU have to break it and read it. Otherwise it's not your fortune. It's mine." Haruto pushed it back.

Despite himself, L-elf took the cookie and broke it apart. "'You will have a pleasant surprise'. Nonsense. I am never surprised."

"Never? Come on now. Everyone gets surprised. It's not like you can tell the future."

"Humans are predictable. By understanding the what is already known, you can anticipate their actions and in turn, events."

Haruto raised a brow as he slurped a noodle. "You really are full of it."

L-elf didn't reply immediately. He closed his eyes and chewed thoughtfully before opening them and looking at Haruto. "A ring. An explosion. An epidemic. 2:30. What you need will already be prepared."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean."

"You'll find out today. Don't you have work?"

Haruto looked at the clock. It was nearly nine already, he should have left long ago. In a panic, he grabbed his things and gave L-elf basic instructions. Don't answer the door to strangers, money for lunch is on the table, don't make a mess. With that, he rushed off to the school. By then, he mostly forgotten L-elf's words until a co worker made an announcement in the teacher's lounge.

"He finally proposed!"

There were squeals and giggles all around and Haruto nearly choked when he saw the gold band on the woman's finger.

A ring.

"It has to be a coincidence", he said to himself, determined to not let the boy get in his head with his crazy claims. It was around noon, when he was putting his class down for their nap that the next incident occurred. A few doors down a loud noise woke up most of the kids and prompted many teachers to check outside their class. A teacher, the same who'd gotten engaged, came out with the rest of her class.

"Our pottery is ruined!"

"The kiln exploded", one of her students complained.

Haruto was about to go and calm his class back down when he realized what just happened. The kiln for making pottery had blown up.

An explosion.

He felt a chill go down his spine and tried to ignore the sound of L-elf's voice in his ear. Haruto put his kids back down to finish their nap time while going over some items at his desk. He noticed three children were absent today. And some of the familiar faces from the other grades weren't present today either. But it was normal for students to miss a day or two for personal reasons. As he thought this, a voice cam over the PA system.

_"Attention. Due to the recent spread of an unknown infection, we will be having early dismissal today."_

They repeated themselves but Haruto didn't hear it a second time. Slowly, he turned his head towards the clock in his room and his eyes widened. It was 2:30.

An epidemic. 2:30.

After all of his class had been picked up or sent home, Haruto punched out himself and went back to his apartment. He opened the door and looked to L-elf who was wearing a mask over his mouth. He held another one up, as if presenting it to Haruto.

"Wear this until you shower and disinfect yourself."

* * *

We'll probably check in on Inuzuka and Q-vier in the next chapter. Which will now be referred to as QKyu. doesn't that sound cute? I think anyway you splice their names sounds fine though.

We will get to the shippy harueru stuff soon.


	3. Yakisoba

**This chapter is all QKyu. There's nothing shippy yet, but if that's not your ish then don't be bothered. Next chapter we got back to the main couple.**

* * *

A car had picked Q-vier up and driven him to Inuzuka's home. Beyond a silver gate lay a mansion fit for a man of his wealth. Q-vier walked up the stairs leading to the door, which was opened by a man in a suit. As he entered, Inuzuka was walking down a grand staircase, maids and butlers standing in a line on both sides.

"Welcome!", Inuzuka greeted as he got to the last step. "This is Yui. She's the head of all my servants", he pointed to one of the maids.

At her name, she walked forward and smiled down at Q-vier. "Welcome to your new home, young master. What would you like to do first?"

He looked around, thinking it over. "First...we should check the perimeter and secure it. I can shoot anyone who trespasses. Oh! before that, I should take a look at your arsenal to get acquainted with your weaponry-"

"No, no", Yui interrupted. "Young master, you won't have to do any of that while you're here."

"Huh? Then, how will I earn my food?"

She just smiled. "You're our young master. Shoyou will pick out your clothes, your bath is drawn by Mr. Goro, Ayano will come to make your bed", Yui went on to explain the roles of the other servants.

"I think I'm gonna like it here", Q-vier grinned.

The first two days Inuzuka hardly saw his new adopted child. He was running between his office and meeting with other people. Being a CEO was tough work. Q-vier busied himself with playing video games most of the day. His legal guardian had a pretty nice gaming system.

That was why he was surprised on the third morning when he came down for breakfast, cooked by a chef and served by a maid, to find Inuzuka sitting calmly with some coffee and his phone. He didn't expect this, but he wasn't really bothered. As far as he was concerned, he was living the life. He took out his portable game and opened from his last save spot as his breakfast was served before him. You'd think it would be a long, extravagant dining table, but it was actually small and intimate. There was a formal dining room for dinner parties, of course. But for breakfast alone, or now with his adopted child, there was this room, which was cozier and felt more like a home.

"Ham and eggs, with a tall glass of milk to make you big and strong", the maid smiled brightly as she laid it out. "You're just so cute. We've never had a little boy in this house."

"Do you eat ham and eggs like this over in Dorssia?", Inuzuka asked, looking up from his phone.

Q-vier didn't answer. His focus was on multitasking between his food and game. He was actually pretty good at it. The elder could see how concentrated he was and decided to tease him a little. Inuzuka's fork sneaked towards's the other's plate. before he could even get close to any food, he felt the stab of something on his hand.

"Don't go near my stuff", Q-vier warned without looking away from his game. Inuzuka looked at his hand and saw that it was just a spoon and while it didn't break the skin it hurt considerably. He laughed it off nervously and moved his hand away.

"It was just a joke. A joke." He'd forgotten that this kid was a child soldier from a foreign country. He shouldn't be so careless.

The ham and eggs disappeared, almost as if Q-vier was afraid that there would be another attempted theft, and he left the dining room. For Inuzuka, it was technically a day off but he still stayed aware of his dealings. After breakfast he checked stocks and profits until lunch. Q-vier was there too, playing a different game, if the sound effects were any indication. Inuzuka watched his silently as they ate. He looked like a normal child. His eyes shined as he completed levels, he smiled as he enjoyed the activity, and there was some garlic butter sauce dripping down his mouth that he just licked off.

It made him wonder just what he went through over in Dorssia to make him this way; so innocent looking one moment and prepared to stab him with a spoon the next. Another dribble of sauce spilled from the corner of Q-vier's mouth. He was about to wipe it away with his sleeve when he felt a presence and grabbed it without thinking. In the next second he paused his game and looked up to see that he was holding Inuzukua's wrist which was holding a napkin.

They stayed like that for a moment, Q-vier confused as to what this man was trying to do, Inuzuka confused from just never being in this situation before. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You just...had a little..something..." He used his free hand to gesture at the other's mouth.

Q-vier's fingers slowly unfurled and Inuzukua wiped off his mouth. "You shouldn't use your sleeve for that kind of thing."

"Are you my servant too?", he grinned.

"No, I'm your legal guardian. But that's too long. Just think of me as your big brother."

"Gross. You're more like a benefactor."

Inuzuka sighed. This kid was going to be his responsibility for the next few years. First and foremost it was for publicity, but he wanted them to get along. And he always had a soft spot for people younger than him. He wanted to find a way to relate to the boy.

"You're pretty good at those games."

"Yeah, I already beat all your high scores on them", Q-vier bragged.

"Oh? Then, how about we go head to head?"

"You think you can take me on? Adults are so naive."

A minute later, Inuzuka was on the floor and Q-vier was on the couch. The game started with the screen split in half. It was a harmless racing game that Q-vier had picked. Inuzuka refrained from pointing out that he thought the boy would choose a fighting game. The race began and Q-vier was relentless. While Inuzuka began in the lead, the other quickly caught up and managed to bump Inuzuka into a spin on his way to first place.

Q-vier was ruthless with his items and for a moment Inuzuka wondered if he had it out for the character he'd chosen. With a triumphant smile, Q-vier passed the finish line first, leaving Inuzuka in his dust.

"See? You can't beat me."

"I don't give up so easily. Again." He wouldn't underestimate the boy.

A few hours later, they'd torn through some more games, all ending in Inuzuka's loss. He stopped to use the bathroom and noticed the sun was setting, then checked the time.

"It's that late already? We played games most of the day."

"Sounds like a good day."

Inuzuka sighed. He didn't mean to get so distracted. "At least it's the weekend." During the week he had hired a tutor for Q-vier. The boy was still at the compulsory age, after all. But immediately enrolling him into a school might not be wise. Without the arrival of the home tutor, Q-vier had lost track of time as well.

"Still, I haven't totally forgotten about the flow of time like that in a while", he smiled fondly at some memory.

"You look like a pervert. Are you thinking of ero things?", Q-vier teased.

Inuzuka choked. "Where'd a kid like you learn that?"

"I'm not a kid. I'll be 15 soon!"

"That's still considered a child...I need to check up on some things, so I'll be in my office. Save our last place, okay?"

"Roger! I was going to do that even without you telling me!"

Inuzuka had kept himself busy until it was about time for dinner. He sat down and was surprised to see yakisoba being served.

"I haven't had this in a while."

"We had a nice array of vegetables, sir. We wanted you to experience them all. And it will certainly be healthy for the young master", the maid serving at the moment smiled.

He began to eat when he noticed Q-vier poking around at it. Something awakened inside of him and his hand was moving before he realized it.

"I'll take those shiitake off your hands."

Q-vier had stopped him again. "Don't go near my food." He glared while the other was just trying to understand what had gotten into himself. "But...you can take the rest." Q-vier started to pick out the onions with his tongue sticking out. Inuzuka watched the onions pile onto his plate before breaking out into a laugh.

Meanwhile...on the other side of town, Haruto was coming across another complication in his "marry Shoko eventually" plan.

* * *

**If the beginning sounds a little familiar, it's because I started this chapter during the breakfast scene and then I realized that Q-vier is just like goddamn Annie. Red hair, "problem child", orphan adopted by rich guy. This was completely unintentional, but I'm rolling with it. So I put a little "I'm Think I'm Gonna Like it Here" in the very first part to introduce him to his new home. I'm open to any idea you guys have if there's anything specific you want to go down.**


	4. Chicken Pasta

Haruto didn't ask how L-elf knew everything that would happen in such detail. It was scary just knowing it had occurred. If he brought it up there might be even more prophecies and Haruto didn't think he could handle that. He had to remind himself many times that L-elf fought overseas. Anticipating the enemy's moves came to him naturally, even now when there weren't any.

For a brief moment he contemplated asking the other for help romancing Shoko. But Haruto was confident in his current plan. It would work for sure. He didn't need any battle tactics to win over his dream girl. He had been sitting in the kitchen, looking over the assignments from his class. As they were kindergartners, there wasn't anything strenuous to grade. But he took his time going over each one, smiling at the little personality quirks in every paper. Haruto stood to get a snack from the cabinet when he heard L-elf enter.

"Oh, done with your shower? Was it a good one-" He turned to see L-elf, hair damp, with a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders.

He used the towel to wipe his ears dry before coming further into the small kitchen space. L-elf came until he was toe to toe with Haruto, who was now pressed back against the kitchen counter. He gave a short glance before reaching behind and taking a protein bar from the cabinet. Without a word, L-elf retreated back to his room, leaving his guardian in a state of mental panic.

_'L-elf had been so close. Why was he so close? Why do I care? He's just another guy. But he was...he was kind of pretty just then. L-elf's got a feminine face, so maybe that's why...That's right. He just looked so much like a girl just then. That's why I felt weird around him. It's not like I'm into guys. And even if I am, it's not like I'm into L-elf of all people.'_

They had been living together for a few days and things were going well, all things considered. L-elf kept to himself mostly but he always came out for meals, which was usually some form of take out or delivery. Haruto rarely cooked. If anything was made in this apartment, it was freezer food or a sandwich.

He had learn from the papers given to him by Shoko that L-elf's birthday was in May. It was currently mid-November. So that meant Haruto had about six months until L-elf was a legal adult. If all went well, Shoko would be in love with him by the end of that six months. He hadn't discussed the future with L-elf. But they had plenty of time for that.

Between grading assignments and thinking about his plan for Shoko, Haruto had mostly forgotten the feelings stirred up by L-elf. It wasn't until a few days later when Haruto tripped on a misplaced paper and fell on top of L-elf that those feelings came back.

"Will you get off of me?"

"A-ah, sorry!" Haruto sat up slowly. He felt at L-elf's waist without thinking. "You're a little thin. Are you okay? You're eating every day..."

L-elf grabbed his wrists and pushed them away. "That food you serve doesn't provide me with proper nutrients. I've eaten it because it is what you give me and you are my legal guardian. But it is clear that if I continue this way, I'll become malnourished."

"Malnourished?! What should we do? Do you need to eat something special?"

The young ex-soldier stood and opened a drawer in the kitchen, taking out some sheets. "I've gone through your past bills and paychecks in order to create a budget. How keen are you on remaining a kindergarten teacher?"

"Very", Haruto said confidently. He had no intention of quitting or changing careers.

"Then for now, we'll start with this option. The current JIORan prices of fresh produce and health foods will allow us to have a least one meal prepared here every week so that we may receive the greatest nutritional benefits. This budget also has room for snacks that are low in fat and high in protein. I imagine that working with small children requires energy, so this will work to your advantage as well."

L-elf put it down on the kitchen table for Haruto to see. His blue eyes scanned the page, making sense of some but not most. "I was never that good with money. But, you need this. I don't want you getting sick or anything. You seem good with this stuff, so I'll trust you."

"Then, every Saturday night will be it. Regardless of whom is cooking, that should give us ample time to prepare something to eat. I will take care of it this week."

"That's a great help. Then I'll know what kinds of things to make", Haruto smiled.

He was glad that L-elf had come up with this. Haruto was a little worried at first. He didn't keep his house well stocked with food. If he was hungry, he could just order take out or go to a convenience store, but L-elf's body was still growing. Plus, he was a legal guardian now. He had to be on top of his dependent's health. And if Shoko noticed and admired his reliability then that was just a bonus.

And so a few days later, Saturday came and Haruto walked around the grocery store with L-elf. The younger pushed the cart around, diligently adding things as they went down the aisle, while the elder simply watched. Haruto didn't dare upset the budget system that was in place. Even though the store was having a special sale on ice cream, he couldn't. Ice cream wasn't healthy anyway. And they needed health food.

They got to the register and Haruto paid for the food, but he realized he didn't know what was on the menu for tonight. L-elf was cooking so it must be something packed to the brim with proteins. Something an ex-soldier would cook. Haruto thought back to the war movies he'd seen. The meals were either sparse or just a metal tray covered in some slop.

Neither sounded appetizing and it had Haruto rethinking this whole deal. Even if it was just one meal out of the week, he didn't think he could take it. That night, L-elf cooked in the kitchen while Haruto watched TV in the living room. A delicious scent began to fill the air and it took Haruto a moment to realize it was coming from his own apartment.

He stood up and went to investigate. Standard military gruel shouldn't smell this good. Haruto wanted to find out what L-elf was making but his focus went out the window when he saw the young man had donned a very pale pink apron. L-elf stood by the stove, ignoring the other's existence. It turned out he was cooking chicken pasta with a creamy white sauce but any questions pertaining to that were far away.

"It's ready", L-elf announced as he plated the food. He removed the apron and placed it on the back of his chair before sitting down. He watched Haruto, who was still standing with a strange expression. "Are you not eating right now?"

"Y-yes! I'm eating now!" Haruto scrambled to get into his chair across from L-elf and dug in. The pasta was tender, the chicken was succulent, and the sauce was incredible. "This is healthy? I can't believe it."

"The trends as of right now push health foods that are low calorie or low fat in order to achieve the attractive level of thinness. But calories and fats are energy used by the body. The meals I will make will balance us nutritionally. Not make us lose weight."

That made sense. And L-elf's thin body was the problem. He needed to gain a little weight. Haruto continued to eat. L-elf didn't talk much which left him ample time to be alone with his thoughts, mostly why he was speechless as the sight of the apron.

_'Why did I think he looked so good in it? Do I have a crossdressing kink? No, aprons are unisex, even if it it pink. It's not like it has frills. And it's not like he was naked under it.' _

He stopped that particular train of thought before it could go any further.

_'Why do I even have an apron anyway? I hardly cook. And I don't really like pink. Was it a gift?'_

It was then that Haruto remembered the apron belonged to Shoko and thought that this was the reason for his reaction.

_'Shoko looked really cute in that apron cooking for me that time. And she forgot to take it back with her. That must be why I acted like that. I was thinking of Shoko. It's not that I think L-elf looked nice or anything like that.'_

Confident once again in his feelings towards L-elf, Haruto finished up the meal and did the dishes. "Thanks for the food. It was really good."

"Next week is your turn", was all L-elf replied with before going to his room for the night.

* * *

Q-vier couldn't believe how good he had it. His guardian was filthy rich and he got whatever he wanted. The only thing that was missing was the adrenaline of battle and a good kill of a worthy opponent. Sometimes he missed it. It was fun. And sometimes he missed his squad. They were the best of the best. But he and L-elf were the only ones who had been rescued. The rest had been left behind.

He thought of this in his king sized bed with his hands behind his head. The bandana he usually wore was on the bedside table. A lamp was lit, giving the room a soft glow. Q-vier yawned and decided that was enough thinking for one night. He heard a knock on the door. The servants were off by this time, so it could only be one person.

"Come in."

Inuzuka opened the door and smiled at him. "Just checking on you. You went to bed rather early."

"It's midnight."

"Huh?" Inuzuka checked his watch. "Where did the time go? I swear I was only in my office for a few minutes."

"Did you come to kiss me good night~?", Q-vier teased.

"Aren't you the one that's turning fifteen in a few days?", he threw back with a playful grin. Despite that he came over and kissed Q-vier's forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." Q-vier's voice was uncharacteristically quiet but Inuzuka but the blame on drowsiness. He turned off the lamp and closed the door behind him. Q-vier meant to go right to sleep but his mind was whirring with thoughts that had little to do with his old life in Dorssia.

* * *

I hope you guys find the harueru storyline fluffy and nice because the QKyu side is going to be full of ANGST and SAD BACKSTORIES on both sides


	5. Bento Box

**This chapter took a little longer than expected because I felt like QInu was taking over. Then I realized I'm doin a bunch of harueru fics so it wouldn't hurt to flesh out the b-couple a bit more.**

* * *

"So how's things going with L-elf?", Shoko asked.

_"Great! Great. No complaints here."_

"That's great! I'm really glad you guys are getting along. I just talked to Inuzuka and things are going well there too."

_"He's always been good with people though. I wouldn't worry about him. Did he tell you about Q-vier's party?"_

"Yeah. I bet he's excited. I'll see you and L-elf there?"

_"Definitely."_

"Then, I'll see you later."

_"Until then."_

Shoko hung up and sighed happily, then jumped from her seat and punched the air. She even danced around her office a little. Things were going great. Two problem children had a home and in the weeks that had passed, they had settled in just fine. Putting them with Haruto and Inuzuka made things easier for her. They were both old friends that she trusted. She knew in their hands, nothing bad would happen to the boys and hopefully they'd be set on the right path.

She meant to ask Haruto what is plans were for L-elf once he was no longer a minor, but that had slipped her mind.

* * *

Q-vier had thought about it for maybe two days before becoming certain about his feelings. Playing some otome games had helped. He realized very quickly that he was in love. The feeling was foreign to him, but it was similar to other things he felt, which had him confused at first. He felt pleasure at driving down an enemy with gunfire or stabbing an opponent through the gut. The way his heart beat picked up whenever his guardian was particularly close reminded him of that.

Once he understood that it was love, it was very easy what to do from there. Q-vier had been used to distract a target once before. Allowing someone to touch him had been absolutely disgusting, but during their interaction the target was completely enamored with Q-vier, spouting words of love and affection. If he did the same things as before, he would win the heart of his love.

Q-vier did it like he always did, going for the kill right away. Before Inuzuka woke up at seven in the morning, Q-vier snuck into his room and crawled into bed with him. The elder shifted and the sudden weight in the bed but became still again. Q-vier turned him onto his back and sat on his hips. He moved up a little and leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

"Kyuma, wake up~", he licked the shell of Inuzuka's ear before giving it a gentle nip.

A moan and another shift, but he was determined to remain in dreamland. Q-vier frowned but he was never deterred easily. Instead he sucked on Inuzuka's neck and reached down to sneak a hand into his pants. The moment his fingers curled around, Inuzuka's eyes snapped open and he stared, not at Q-vier, but almost beyond him. After a moment, those amber eyes settled on the redhead but he didn't speak, as if he was just taking it in and assessing the situation.

"Good morning", Q-vier greeted before starting to stroke him slowly.

That brought Inuzuka to his senses and he moved, pushing the younger onto his back. For a second, Q-vier was surprised at the sudden move and had released his hold but then he smirked.

"So aggressive~"

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuzuka's voice was rough from just waking up but there was something else there. Something Q-vier didn't expect.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to have sex with you."

"Why?"

"I love you."

A lopsided smile came to Inuzuka's lips and he got up to sit on the side of the bed with his back to the other. He leaned back on his hands.

"Q-vier, that's not love. No, it's a different kind of love. You're looking at me as an older brother. Considering your life, it's not hard to see why you'd get confused. Listen, one day you'll love someone romantically. When you do, don't jump them in the bed while they're still sleeping."

"You're wrong! I love you and that means we have to have sex!"

Inuzuka turned slightly to ruffle Q-vier's bed hair. "I have to go into the office for something today. I need to get dressed", he said before standing and heading into his large walk in closet.

Q-vier sat there, dejected. "Liar. It's Saturday."

Inuzuka didn't come to breakfast and instead went right to the garage to be driven to his building. Q-vier didn't stay sad for long. While he chewed on his omelet, he began working on plan B. After eating, he went into the kitchen, it was his first time doing so. The chef was surprised to see him.

"Something wrong, Young Master?", she asked.

"I want to make Kyuma something for lunch. But I've never cooked before. Can you help me?"

"I would be happy to. So you're going to surprise him at the office?"

Q-vier nodded. "I've never been there before but I should visit sometimes, right? I'm sure it'll make him happy."

The chef smiled, unable to see the devious aura behind the innocent looking smile. She helped him make a bento lunch. They split the work evenly. Once it was done and wrapped up, she sent him on his way to be taken to the office by one of the drivers. He sat in the backseat and watched their secluded mansion give way to the city. He was dropped off in front of a skyscraper.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Young Master?", the driver asked.

"No. I'll be fine." With that, he entered and went right to the front desk. It was elevated and obnoxiously so. The desk reached Q-vier's shoulders so he could barely see over it.

"Hey!"

"Maybe I help you?", the woman at the desk asked, typing away at her computer, hardly sparing him a glance.

"I'm here to see Kyuma. Where is he?"

"Do you have an appointment to see Mr. Inuzuka?"

"I'm his son."

She did a double take and typed something in quickly. "Ah, I see. Mr. Inuzuka's adopted child." She cleared her throat. "He should be in his office, I'll tell him you're here."

"No. I'm going to surprise him with lunch. Just tell me where he is."

She did just that, giving him directions. Q-vier went to the elevator and took it all the way up to the top floor. Once he got out, a few people gave him strange looks, but figured he was someone's kid. He wasn't distracted and made the way towards his destination. Without knocking, he went into Inuzuka's office and locked the door behind him.

"Q-vier? What are you doing here?", he looked up from a document.

"I came to bring you lunch", the other answered, holding up the bento.

"Ah, thanks", Inuzuka instantly relaxed. It was just lunch, something as innocently simple as that. "Well, bring it over." He cleared part of his desk so nothing would get messed up.

Q-vier walked over and sat it down in front of him, opening to reveal the contents. "The chef helped me make it. What do you think? It looks really good doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

"I'll feed you!"

"Huh? Hey!"

Inuzuka's protests were ignored as Q-vier got into his lap and held the bento in one hand, chopsticks in the other. Knowing his stubborn attitude, the older resigned himself to being fed. And to his credit, the lunch was good.

_'He must be trying to apologize for this morning.'_

Q-vier continued to feed him until the bento box was empty. He set the box onto the desk behind him and his smile turned a little sinister, which felt incredibly out of place on his young face. Inuzuka tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but the events of this morning continued to replay in his mind.

"Earlier, you said I mistaken. But you're the one who's wrong." His hands loosened Inuzuka's tie and began to unbutton the top of his shirt. "I've had friends - guys I think of as brothers. It's nothing like what I feel for you."

Inuzuka put his hands on the boy's shoulders but didn't push him away. "Even if you truly believe that, _this_ can't happen."

Q-vier ignored him and kissed his neck, determined to leave a hickey. Inuzuka's grip tightened and he hesitated just as someone knocked on the door. He didn't bother with the tie and kept it as is, instead focusing on buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes?"

"Sir, your 1:30 meeting is about to begin", a voice said on the other side.

"I'll be right there", Inuzuka replied before looking to Q-vier. "You are going home. And as soon as I'm done with work we'll...talk." He pushed the other off his lap and fixed his tie as he left the room.

* * *

"Um, L-elf, you don't really have to do this."

"You are unbelievably incompetent when it comes to your own well being, so yes, I must."

"Eh? You really care about me that much?"

"Why do JIORans have to everything sound so sentimental. You are my source of food and shelter. It is in my best interests to keep you in good condition."

"Even so...is something like this really necessary?"

As the conversed about the situation at hand, the situation itself was as follows - Haruto was currently in the shower, getting his hair washed by a very naked, ver wet L-elf. Not that he could see, since his eyes were closed but there wasn't a large space between them as one would imagine. Haruto wasn't one to complain too much about something he liked so after the initial protests he allowed himself to enjoy it.

In a few days was Q-vier's birthday party and hopefully his old senpai would be able to provide some wisdom for Haruto's problem.


	6. Birthday Cake

L-elf and Haruto had become comfortable around each other. Very comfortable. "Taking showers and washing each other's hair" comfortable. Well, L-elf washing Haruto's hair. L-elf didn't allow his guardian to do such a thing. Haruto wasn't sure how to take it all. L-elf was attractive. There was no denying that. But what did it mean? What did they mean?

Haruto pondered this as he drove to Inuzuka's mansion with L-elf in the passenger seat. Q-vier was turning fifteen and of course, the only other friend he had was invited. If they could be called friends. Haruto didn't really know what they were. But you didn't fight in an army without getting close with someone. This would be the first time they met again since being adopted.

He drove up to the open gate and followed the line of cars. At the door, a valet took care of the rest while he and L-elf were led by a maid to the backyard. Outside, there was a crowd of people neither of them knew. Inuzuka found them quickly and welcomed them.

"Make yourself comfortable. Oh, L-elf, if you want to find Q-vier, he's over there, making some friends", he pointed to a small crowd of adolescents.

L-elf nodded and walked over. Haruto looked around. "Who are all of these people?"

"Well, you know Q-vier doesn't have anyone besides L-elf. Especially here in JIOR. So I invited some business associates and their kids."

"And the cameras?"

"They still want a glimpse of the kid I'm raising. Q-vier doesn't mind it, so I let 'em in. But later on, he'll make some friends and he can decide what to do on his birthday."

"You've really done a lot for him", Haruto said. "I wish I could be like that." At this point it felt more like L-elf was taking care of him than the other way around.

Inuzuka wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Oi, oi, where's your confidence? L-elf looks like he's doing just fine. Which means you're doing fine."

Haruto sighed. "I hope so. I don't even know what he wants to do when he's no longer a minor."

"You should talk about it soon. It's probably on his mind. I need to go and mingle." Inuzuka detached himself from Haruto and walked off.

"Haruto!"

He was greeted with a wide smile and brown hair. "Shoko! Hi! Where were you?" One look at her and he realize he didn't need to ask. In both hands she had plates full of buffet food. He led her to a table before she spilled over and they talked about L-elf and some other things.

"I'm really glad you're getting along. He was really cold before and didn't really connect with anyone. Except for Q-vier."

"Wasn't there anyone else? What about the other child soldiers?"

Shoko shook her head. "As far as we know, they weren't in the same squad. L-elf and Q-vier were in a group with three others but they got away before we could get to them."

"Got away?",Haruto didn't know what to make of that. "Why wouldn't they want to leave a war torn country?"

"I don't know. L-elf and Q-vier never said anything about it. They're pretty tight lipped. But maybe you and senpai can do something about that."

"I'll do my best. I want L-elf to be happy." And Haruto was completely sincere about that as he gazed at the silver haired young man across the lawn. He wanted L-elf to be able to make it in this world and smile.

Inuzuka called the guests together as the birthday cake was carted out. It was a tall, four tiered cake. Shoko looked up in awe.

"What flavor is it?", she asked with sparkling eyes.

"One layer is blueberry, another is lemon, the third is vanilla, and the fourth is white chocolate", Q-vier explained. "Doesn't it look good?"

Shoko nodded excitedly. Haruto knew if the cake wasn't cut soon, she'd probably dig into it herself. They sang 'happy birthday' and you could just see Q-vier eating up the attention. Everyone got a slice of cake and ate it happily. Q-vier and Inuzuka sat at a table with Haruto, L-elf, and Shoko.

"Stop being so messy", L-elf scolded firmly.

"I'm not!", Haruto denied.

Despite his protests, L-elf took a napkin and wiped some frosting from the side of Haruto's mouth. Inuzuka and Q-vier were watching with gears turning in their heads.

"Um, Haruto, can you and I talk alone for a sec?", Inuzuka asked.

Haruto barely stuttered out an answer before the elder grabbed his elbow and pulled him along. L-elf watched them go then turned to his fellow ex-soldier. Q-vier chewed while grinning almost knowingly.

"Sashinami, I believe the chefs have brought out more food", L-elf said.

"Really? I'll get some plates for the rest of us", she offered. Shoko left and they were alone.

"So what is it that you wanted to s-"

"You and that JIORan are dating?!", Q-vier exclaimed.

"We are not."

"But you were actin' a lovey-dovey with him before. You didn't even do that with A-drei."

"A-drei has nothing to do with this. I was not treating Tokishima in any particular way."

"Liiiiiaaaaar~", Q-vier sang.

On the other side of the yard, the was an open bar for the adults at the party which Haruto was led to. They sat down and both ordered drinks before Inuzuka got into it.

"Haruto, are you sleeping with your foster kid?"

His lips pressed together tightly to keep from spitting. He didn't know what Inuzuka had ordered for them but it looked expensive. Haruto swallowed heavily and coughed.

"W-what? I-ack. I would never do that. I hardly know L-elf anyway. Besides...", Haruto's voice got quiet as he looked around and leaned in. "You know how I feel about Shoko. I would never..."

"It's just, Q-vier he...Forget it. I just know that Shoko's been here, but your eyes haven't left L-elf this whole time."

"Tokishima", L-elf addressed, standing right next to Haruto. "We need to return."

"Return? Why? The party's not over yet."

L-elf glanced at Inuzuka. "I'm tired."

"I see. We should get going then. Thanks for inviting us, senpai."

"No problem. You know you're welcome any time." Inuzuka showed them to the door before returning to the party and acting as host for the remainder of it. Once it was all done and the servants were cleaning up, he allowed himself to relax.

"I'll be retiring for the night", he relayed to one of the butlers. Inuzuka went up to his bedroom and plopped onto his bed. He lied on his back and sighed. All in all the birthday party was a success. He hadn't done anything like that since he was a kid. When he became a CEO parties were a mostly formal affair. And he never imagined having children of his own...at least not for a while. His eyes slipped close and his mind told him to get up and change for bed but he almost couldn't be bothered. As he was still debating with himself the door opened.

His brow furrowed in confusion. Who would be up here at this time? It could only be Q-vier. Inuzuka opened his eyes and saw the birthday boy, standing at the door in a bathrobe. Q-vier closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I was wondering where you disappeared off to once the party ended. What's up?", Inuzuka asked as he sat up.

"Claiming my birthday gift." Q-vier slipped off the robe and revealed the only clothing he had on was the bandana around his head.


	7. Popcorn

For a second, Inuzuka thought he had blacked out. But Q-vier was still there by the door, at least just for that moment. The next moment came and he stepped forward, getting onto the bed. Inuzuka's heart pounded and he was paralyzed. Was he really being seduced by a fourt-**fifteen** year old? Not that the one year made much of a difference when he'd just turned.

And he was still a kid. Way too young to be doing any of this. There were a dozen things going through his mind about just how wrong this situation was. Where did he even get this idea? Q-vier sat on Inuzuka's hips and kissed him and-

_'Shit.'_

He was really good at this. Considering his age, Inuzuka had thought his kissing would be sloppy and awkward. But everything about it made him want more. He found himself reaching forward and putting his hands on Q-vier's thighs. Actually touching the smallness of his body brought Inuzuka out of his trance and reminded him just what he was doing. He pulled away and the feeling of their tongues sliding apart was almost too much.

"What are we doing?", he asked more to himself than to Q-vier in a breathless voice.

"We were kissing before you stopped us." He moved back into to continue but Inuzuka put a finger between their lips.

"No. I can't do this. You're a good kid. And a great kisser. But this can't go on." Inuzuka took a deep breath and picked up Q-vier by the hips and gently pushed him off to sit next to him on the bed.

"What? You liked it though", Q-vier pouted. "See? This says so." He grabbed Inuzuka's crotch which brought out an undignified yelp.

"Tha-at is not me. It's just...my body." He cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Alright, besides all of the things morally wrong with...this", he gestured to Q-vier's body, then quickly covered his unmentionables with a pillow.

"Besides all of that, I...I'm in love with someone else." Inuzuka hung his head and stood, going to the dresser and opening up the top took out a picture and brought it back over to the bed, showing it to Q-vier. It was of him, just a little younger than he was now. And a girl.

"Who is this?"

"Aina." Inuzuka said the name with such fondness and gentle eyes. "She was a classmate of mine. I loved her. No, I still love her."

Q-vier's brow furrowed. "Then, why isn't she in this huge house with you?"

"We did live together for a while. Back when I was starting out and we just had a little apartment together. Even when my company began earning some real money, we stayed there, because she loved it so much there. And I loved it there with her. I would have been happy just like that."

Inuzuka leaned back against the pillows. Q-vier slid to lie next to him and propped his head up as he listened to the story. Apparently they were two friends in love. Aina was sweet and pure and everything Inuzuka wanted in a life partner. He wasn't sure when he'd propose, but he was certain it would have been to Aina. But about two years ago, she had gotten into a car accident.

He didn't even try to be discreet as he wiped away a stray tear. "Aina was so amazing and I never even got to tell her anything close to what I felt. Q-vier, even if I wanted to do something with you, I couldn't. I can't forget Aina."

Wordlessly, Q-vier took the pillow off and for a moment, Inuzuka feared he'd pounce again. However, his fears weren't fulfilled and Q-vier just got out of the bed and went towards the door. He picked up the robe and put it back on, tying it together, then opened the door. Before leaving, he looked at Inuzuka, who was gazing at the photo, tracing the lines with love.

"Robin."

It took Inuzuka a second to realize he was being spoken to. That voice was so soft. And so different from what he'd come to expect from the redhead. The elder looked up with a slightly confused expression.

"Q-vier?"

"No. Robin. My name is Robin...", he looked down at his feet bashfully. This was a completely new side to him. "Robin Hunter. Call me that from now on. Good night."

And if he didn't know better, Inuzuka would have sworn he saw red on those cheeks as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"All of the conflict of this movie would not exist if the characters communicated more appropriately."

"Well, yeah, but that's where the drama comes in. It's not always easy to express yourself."

"Are all JIORans that way?"

"People are that way. Weren't they like that back home?"

"Dorssia is not my home."

Haruto had put on a movie when they'd gotten home and now L-elf was snuggled against his side. A half eaten bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table. It was a romantic comedy. But it seemed as if L-elf didn't really understand the cliches and such. As usual there was a huge misunderstanding that could easily be solved if the characters just talked to one another. It had Haruto thinking about L-elf.

He could no longer deny a physical attraction, but how did he actually feel about him? He was still pretty sure that he was in love with Shoko. He had to figure out his feelings. But even before that, he had to know what L-elf was thinking, especially with his future. He would be turning eighteen soon, making him a legal adult. And certainly he wouldn't want to stay with some strange man for much longer.

Would he move out immediately? If he did, where would he go? Back to Dorssia? It didn't sound like he was too fond of it though. What kind of job could he even get. Being under Haruto's guardianship made him an official citizen of JIOR, but to Haruto's knowledge, L-elf had no official education or work experience. Just what was he thinking?

Haruto ventured a look at L-elf only to find lavender eyes already looking back at him. He quickly turned away, realizing he was caught and gulped. But he could still feel L-elf's gaze, so he turned back.

"Um, what is it?", he asked.

L-elf moved away from Haruto. "There's something on your mind. But you're not saying anything. Like the movie."

"I-I...You don't know that."

"I am not a mind reader. If you want me to know, say it out loud. But do not be upset when I do not understand what you are thinking. Good night."

L-elf went to his (Haruto's old) bedroom. Haruto sighed and sunk into the couch. The movie was at the part where the protagonist had a heart to heart with his love interest and they kissed in a moment of passion.


	8. Scrambled Eggs

Short and Q-vier-centric. We'll get back to Harueru soon

* * *

"H-neun will handle the seduction of the target", L-elf decided.

"Why him?", X-eins asked. "He won't be serious. The target will see right through him."

"How mean! Haven't you known me long enough to know I can be serious when I want?", H-neun pouted and crossed his arms.

"He's the best for the job. He is flirtatious by nature. It will come off as the most natural from him", A-drei reasoned, agreeing with his captain.

All through his exchange, Q-vier was quiet. He didn't care about seducing, or flirting or anything like that. All he needed to know was when he could point and shoot. Their target was a politician from ARUS who supported the fallen royalty of Dorssia. Their mission was to get her alone and eliminate her. The night of the mission was on a party.

H-neun was there, along with X-eins to keep an eye on him. L-elf, A-drei, and Q-vier were all in various locations inside the mansion to make sure the target and H-neun were able to slip away unnoticed by prying eyes. H-neun approached the target, a woman in her thirties, dressed elegantly for the occasion. He engaged her in conversation, but she didn't seem interested in going anywhere with him.

She left him to converse with another person and H-neun retreated to a wall, speaking through the communicator in his ear.

"She just isn't into me. What do I do?"

"Figure it out. This is your job", A-drei ordered.

H-neun sighed and was about to go up to her again when he saw her talking with a familiar looking redhead. He stayed off to the side and watched.

"What the hell is Q-vier doing?", A-drei hissed.

The youngest member of their group had strayed to take part in the festivities, just to have some of the food they were serving. The gruel served to the soldiers back at the compound was full of nutrients but tasted awful in his opinion. Unbeknownst to him, he caught the target's eye.

"You're quite young, aren't you?"

"I'm here with my father", Q-vier said, thinking quickly. He wasn't meant to be seen but it was too late now. They continued to talk and Q-vier meant to excuse himself but he couldn't get away.

L-elf listened to the situation and made a decision. "Change of plans. Q-vier, you'll lead the target. H-neun, X-eins, keep an eye on him and trail them to the room."

Fortunately, Q-vier didn't have to lead her anywhere. She took the initiative. Before he knew it, he was behind a closed door, which his back was to. Pinning him against it was this woman who couldn't take her hands off of him once they were alone.

"You're so cute. I think I might be falling in love." She kissed his cheek and began to undress him. The moment her hand touched his skin, Q-vier's mind went blank. It was almost as if he wasn't there. He felt hands on his body and his back against the soft mattress. It was as though he was watching from the outside. He could hear the voices of his comrades in his ear but it was just noise to him.

Then he felt something else. A hand brushed against the steel he'd hidden and paused.

"Is that...is that a knife?"

His mind returned and a grin bloomed on his face. He sat up slowly and let out a small laugh. "Yeah It's just for you."

* * *

Q-vier played with his breakfast, listlessly poking at some scrambled eggs. He didn't know why he was remembering that now. What he needed was some help. But who could help him? L-elf wasn't really good at matters of the heart. He took out his cellphone.

"I have some calls to make."


	9. Full Course

L-elf looked around the small apartment that would become his residence. At least until he could support himself and live on his own. This wasn't going exactly as he planned but he would find a way to work around it. Originally, L-elf had wanted to be adopted by someone more influential. Ideally, if he was taken in by a politician, he could use their power in order to affect Dorssia.

Instead he was taken in by an elementary teacher. And this man looked just as useless as the woman who facilitated the adoption. But under his guardianship, L-elf was now a citizen of JIOR. And in a few months time, he would be a legal adult. His plan had been modified since the situation wasn't as he wanted it to be. Without an official education, there weren't many jobs available.

But he wouldn't need much. Just something to start saving money with. Q-vier had really hit the jackpot with his guardian. It would be useful in the future. But for now L-elf was going to do as much as he could on his end. His ultimate goal would be to liberate Dorssia from the grip of the military and allow his friends to cease fighting. Every night that he slept in the peaceful country that was JIOR, he thought about X-eins, A-drei, and H-neun, risking their lives for someone who didn't even care about them.

As far as JIORans went, Tokishima Haruto was even more oblivious than most. Not that it mattered. This man was just a stepping stone. As soon as he could stand on his own, L-elf would leave and never turn back. He had already begun to look for some part time work. There was a limit to what he could do just sitting in the apartment all day while Tokishima went to his job.

He used the free time to come up with a budget and research the market. Tokishima was not eating well which meant neither was he, since he didn't have a penny to his name at the moment. L-elf came up with a solution that would keep him healthy and in shape. When he finally brought it up, Tokishima had accepted it without any argument.

L-elf had expected as much from him. From the way Tokishima ate, it was a wonder that he wasn't overweight or underweight. Perhaps chasing after children all day maintained the balance somehow, or possibly it was genetic. But considering his nutrition intake had L-elf wondering if Tokishima was taking shortcuts in other areas. Was he being conscious of his health.

With that in mind, he opened the door to the bathroom as Tokishima was showering. After getting over his initial flustering, the man gathered himself and was sure to keep his body hidden by the curtain.

"L-elf, what are you doing in here? Do you need something?"

"From now on, I will be making sure that you take proper care of yourself." The younger began to undress as he spoke, prompting more flusters from the other. L-elf let himself into the shower and Tokishima now had the curtain wrapped around his lower half.

"I-I don't know how they do things in Dorssia, but this isn't normal. I'm an adult! I can bathe myself."

"You've done well to survive this long. But now, I am here." For a moment, they both stared at one another, trying to see who would surrender to the other's will. With a sigh and a bit of maneuvering, Tokishima Haruto found himself having his hair washed by an ex-soldier.

"Um, L-elf, you don't really have to do this."

"You are unbelievably incompetent when it comes to your own well being, so yes, I must."

"Eh? You really care about me that much?"

"Why do JIORans have to everything sound so sentimental. You are my source of food and shelter. It is in my best interests to keep you in good condition."

"Even so...is something like this really necessary?"

L-elf sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was he still resisting when it had already been decided? He rinsed his hair and made Tokishima look at him. "You put a roof over my head, keep me fed. You look after my well being. It is only fair that I do the same for you."

That was how L-elf defended his actions anyway. Both to Tokishima and himself. But when he was alone, he couldn't help but question it more. All he had to do was the minimum to keep him alive and well until L-elf no longer needed him. Why was he washing his hair and helping him cook meals? Perhaps a better question was, why did it feel so nice to run his fingers through that soft brunet hair and why did he feel warm whenever his food was enjoyed?

L-elf didn't like where that line of thought was going so he chose to ignore it. Overthinking would get him nowhere. It didn't come to the front of his mind again until Q-vier's birthday party. Inuzuka had taken Tokishima abruptly for some sort of private conversation and Q-vier was looking at him as if he knew something L-elf didn't. Whatever it was, he preferred to talk about it without prying ears so he had to distract the woman.

"Sashinami, I believe the chefs have brought out more food", L-elf said.

"Really? I'll get some plates for the rest of us", she offered. Shoko left and they were alone.

"So what is it that you wanted to s-"

"You and that JIORan are dating?!", Q-vier exclaimed.

"We are not."

"But you were actin' a lovey-dovey with him before. You didn't even do that with A-drei."

"A-drei has nothing to do with this. I was not treating Tokishima in any particular way."

"Liiiiiaaaaar~", Q-vier sang.

It was true that L-elf was probably closest to A-drei back in Dorssia. However that had been because the ex-prince was his second in command. And they held similar views about their government. What he felt for A-drei and what he felt for Tokishima were different.

_'Then what do I feel for Tokishima?'_

L-elf tried to ignore that voice again. Even so, his eyes went to the man, speaking with his old schoolmate. What did he think of him? L-elf left Q-vier's side and prompted Tokishima to leave. Being here was making him think strange things. He had to go back to the apartment. Of course, Tokishima obeyed him and soon they were back at their residence.

Upon arriving, L-elf went into the bathroom to take a shower. Showers helped a person think. He should be able to figure out some things in there. He was in such a rush that he missed Tokishima asking if he wanted to watch a movie. About ten minutes later, L-elf's mind was even more jumbled and he was greeted with the smell of butter.

Dressed in his pajamas, Tokishima was sitting on the couch, about to play a film. He looked up when he noticed his charge entering the room.

"You're just in time if you want to watch", he said.

L-elf had already gotten dressed in his own bed clothes. He had wanted to put this day behind him and sleep but perhaps something like this would work better. He sat down on the other side of the couch and Haruto started the movie.

"Shoko told me about this one. She wouldn't stop talking about it", he smiled.

The other didn't respond and just took a handful of popcorn to snack on. L-elf and Haruto had begun on opposite sides of the couch but somehow, a third of the way in they ended up right against each other. They continued to watch but at a certain point, L-elf sighed.

"All of the conflict of this movie would not exist if the characters communicated more appropriately."

"Well, yeah, but that's where the drama comes in. It's not always easy to express yourself."

"Are all JIORans that way?"

"People are that way. Weren't they like that back home?"

"Dorssia is not my home."

Dorssia was the place where he had been born, raised, and used. Home was where you felt safe. It was where you could left your guard down and trust those around you. The closest he had to that was his squad. Wherever they were, was home. But Q-vier was across town in a mansion and the rest where across the seas in another country.

Where was home for him now? Did he even have one? Did he want one? Feeling Tokishima's gaze on him, L-elf looked him in the eye, only to have the other turn away as if caught in some scandalous act. He eventually returned L-elf's look with a slightly nervous expression.

"Um, what is it?", he asked.

L-elf moved away from him, putting some space in between them. "There's something on your mind. But you're not saying anything. Like the movie."

"I-I...You don't know that."

"I am not a mind reader. If you want me to know, say it out loud. But do not be upset when I do not understand what you are thinking. Good night."

The movie had lost its appeal and so had sitting with Tokishima. The man clearly had something he wanted to say but didn't trust L-elf with the words. He didn't trust L-elf. Wherever home was, he was certain it could not be here.


	10. Pork Belly

Inuzuka Kyuma had a problem. That problem was entitled "The Kid I Adopted Has a Crush on Me and I Might Actually Find Him Attractive". It was supposed to be something simple. Nothing complicated.

Step 1: Welcome child into home.

Step 2: Gain public favor.

Step 3: Live happily with new edition.

Step 4: Profit.

He hadn't actually planned to make any money off of Q-vier. But money was always on his mind. Ever since his first love died there wasn't much that could occupy his thoughts. Inuzuka had wanted some time to think about this situation but most days he was working and he hadn't much free time. And the one time he did, Haruto just had to call him up and ask for them to meet up.

So the two of them sat across from each other, feasting on Korean barbecue. Inuzuka had chosen the place. If Haruto wanted to talk, this would take a while. And this restaurant was a buffet style grill place so as long as he had the stomach and the dough, he could sit and listen. And he had plenty of both. One reason these things took so long was that Haruto would dance around the subject.

It was a little annoying, but he wouldn't rush his friend. Part of it was letting him say it out loud and figure it out on his own. So while Haruto fidgeted and stammered, trying to come up with something to say, Inuzuka laid the slices of pork belly against the hot grill, watching them sizzle.

"You and your kid get along pretty well, don't you? What was his name again?"

Inuzuka raised a brow but didn't look up. "Q-vier." He was still getting used to calling him by 'Robin'. He had a feeling that was a special name that the boy only wanted him to use.

"Q-vier...That can't be his real name...The same with L-elf..."

This must have been about Haruto's adoptee. But what was the trouble? Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as Inuzuka's situation. His was borderline illegal. Not that the law meant too much to him. When it came down to it, Inuzuka answered to his own moral code. And that code said no relationships with minors, romantic or sexual. He flipped the meat and added some mushrooms to the grill that were looking particularly appetizing. As he did, Haruto spoke up again.

"What's your limit on age differences?"

Inuzuka fumbled and almost burned himself before righting himself, stilling his body, and looking at Haruto. "What's going on? Why would you ask that?"

"It's just a question", Haruto's eyes shifted, wondering why his old upperclassman had reacted that way. Was he against age differences in general? That couldn't be it. Aina was a year younger. He frowned at that. Maybe she was a exception. She was pretty important to him.

"It's not huge, if that's what you're wondering." He grabbed some chopsticks and ate a slice of the pork. "I'll date up to five years older than me. Up to four years younger. No younger than that."

Why was Haruto asking about that? Did he know about the things Q-vier tried? It was possible. Inuzuka had given the boy a cell phone. He could have gotten into contact with L-elf through Haruto somehow. If that was the case, he wasn't about to be lectured on dealing with children. He knew full well that nothing could happen with Q-vier. Not that he wanted it to.

"So that's your limit...I never considered it before..."

"Why are you considering it now?" With the way this talk was going, Inuzuka had a feeling that Haruto was beginning to look at L-elf in some kind of way. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. L-elf was older than Q-vier. But he was still much younger than Haruto. Still, if memory served him, the Dorssian would be of legal age soon.

The situation was complicated. Almost as much as his own. He sighed and drank from a glass of beer. Adopting seemed like such a simple task when it first came up, especially with the ages given. It wasn't like taking care of a baby but even so, difficulties arose.

"I've been thinking about L-elf...I think...I think I might have a crush on him."

"Think?"

"It's hard for me to tell! I've been in love with Shoko for so long. I didn't think there was anyone else for me. But L-elf..."

"He swept you off your feet?", Inuzuka grinned.

"Stop joking, this is serious. I never even considered that I might be gay. And now...now I'm falling for some kid that I'm supposed to be taking care of." Haruto overed his face with his hands. "I'm the absolute worst. I'm scum."

Inuzuka kicked him softly under the table. "You're not scum, Haruto. It's not like you've done anything to him, right? Relax. Have you talked to him about it?"

"How could I do that? He'd probably call the police on me. Or worse, he'll just take me out himself. He is a soldier, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be honest, I'm not sure how you should go about this. I don't know L-elf this well. But you're really good with people. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Haruto had removed his hands from his face but kept his head hanging low. "Thanks", he mumbled.

Inuzuka shrugged. "Worst case scenario, you're tried in court and I give you the number of my best lawyer."

That brought a small smile to Haruto's face and he picked up some chopsticks to eat with. "Thank you, senpai."

"How long have we been out of school and you and Shoko still call me that?", he complained lightly.

"That's because you're the ultimate senpai", Haruto praised.

After lunch, they parted ways. Haruto was going to confront L-elf about his feelings. Inuzuka was going to avoid Q-vier at all costs. Neither of them would get what they wanted.


	11. Tea Party

Haruto returned to an empty home. That was unusual. Where could L-elf go? He supposed he could have just gone out shopping. Come to think of it, what did L-elf do whenever Haruto was out? He had never really thought of it before. How did L-elf busy himself? Haruto had come back, prepared to give a big speech about his passionate feelings with no one to give them too.

He sighed and plopped onto his couch. He would just have to wait for his return. Maybe he should get L-elf a cellphone so that they'd be able to communicate in situations like these. He wondered why he never considered it before.

* * *

"How are you enjoying your tea?"

L-elf set his cup down and frowned. "You tell me that whole story and you end with a question about the tea you're serving?"

Q-vier grinned. "That's what people in high society do~"

"The tea is fine." L-elf knew he didn't have the refined pallet to comment any further. "But that is not why I am here."

"You're right. So, what should I do?"

L-elf had come to the large Inuzuka estate at Q-vier's call. They were currently having tea in the garden. Q-vier had recounted his story to his comrade, hoping for some positive feedback. Unfortunately, he had none and said as much.

"Seduction tactics will not be successful unless your only goal in a single night." L-elf knew that much. Q-vier wanted to build a relationship and was going about it the wrong way.

"Then what should I do?", the younger complained.

"Build a relationship based on common interests. Then move on from there." It didn't sound romantic, but it was practical. And that was what Q-vier needed. No more showing up to Inuzuka's bedroom naked or surprising him at work. They both liked games. He could start there.

"What about you and your guy? Any progress?"

L-elf refused to answer, sipping his tea instead. What Q-vier had for this man was nothing like his relationship with Haruto. It was all business. He finished his tea and some snacks and then returned before Inuzuka could come back from wherever he had been. L-elf assumed it was work. When he entered the apartment, he found it was empty.

There was a note on the coffee table and the tv was paused on something. He picked up the small piece of paper which could only be from Haruto.

_Meet me at the Sakamoto building at 7 pm._

_Haruto_

The man had even signed it, as if L-elf would think it was someone else summoning him. He looked to the tv and saw it was paused on a familiar movie, one that he and Haruto had watched together before. He pressed play and it was right at the part where the man confessed to the female love interest on the highest building for the whole city to hear.

L-elf could feel a migraine coming. It was already 6:30. He would have to hurry. He grabbed two coats.

* * *

The air was much colder than he thought it would be. It was also much easier to get to the roof than he'd imagined. Haruto shivered in the blowing wind, waiting for L-elf to arrive.

"This looked so much better in the movie", he complained to himself. Then again, the movie always cut to right where the heroine came to the roof where the guy must have been there for a while but didn't look affected by the snow falling around him. It was early December and the snow hadn't come yet but that didn't mean it was warm.

He checked his watch for what must have been the fiftieth time. He was getting nervous. But the guest of honor should be here any moment now and Haruto didn't want to run away from this. He would face it with all the confidence he could muster. The door to the roof opened and Haruto turned to greet him with a teeth chattering smile.

"L-elf, there's something I want to tell you. Something that I can only tell you here."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Huh?! W-wait! It's really important! I wouldn't make you come all the way here if it wasn't!"

L-elf frowned at him, a coat covering his body while another was held under his arm. His legal guardian wasn't subtle at all. He knew exactly what Haruto wanted to say but he couldn't accept those words. Not yet.

"You're ten years too early to be making grand gestures and confessions like this. Just what do you expect me to say once you finish? That I feel the same? Don't fool yourself."

Haruto flinched at his brutal honesty. Of all directions for this to go, he never once considered this. But he would push on. "I...I don't...It doesn't matter to me how you feel. My feelings won't change because of that!"

"You should care! You think that makes you selfless? That you would tell me how you love me regardless of how I felt? That is pure conceit. You're only thinking about yourself."

"So it would be better to keep it to myself? Is that what you're saying?", Haruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all going wrong. All of this was so wrong.

"You should reflect on what you are feeling properly before dragging me into it", L-elf scolded him. "Consider the situation more carefully. Then and only then will I listen to your confession."

Haruto pouted, looking like the younger of the two to anyone who might be watching them. "Then how long should I wait for that?"

"A year."

"A year?!"

"Minimum."

"That's-!"

"Or do you not care enough to romance me the right way?"

That shut Haruto up. L-elf was right. If Haruto's emotions were true, using a year to woo him would be nothing. He was basically getting permission to do so.

"Alright. I agree to your conditions. Achoo!"

L-elf stepped forward and wrapped the other coat around Haruto's shoulders. Haruto slipped his arms through, feeling it protect him from the cold.

"Then we have a deal." L-elf sealed it with a kiss on the cheek.


	12. Home

The seasons changed but Haruto didn't. The winter he almost, sort of, kind of confessed to L-elf went into January, where he was allowed to refer to him as Mikhail. They continued their tradition of making dinner at home once a week and even began to do it more often. Mikhail got a part time job at a convenience store at first. Q-vier, going by Robin all the time now put in a good word for him and got Mikhail a job at Inuzuka's company.

So Mikhail was working in the mail room when his eighteenth birthday came in May. Robin was still trying to seduce (or rather romance) Inuzuka with very little progress. Mikhail did so well in his job, Inuzuka ended up giving him a secretary job just a few months after. While they continued their daily life in that little apartment, Mikhail began to look up residential listings for his own place.

As he was no longer under Haruto's guardianship, he saw no reason to continue living there. And his salary paid him a pretty penny. Fall came around and he had nearly enough for the place he wanted. Haruto hadn't tried to confess his feelings again yet but he made his intentions clear with the loving way he treated Mikhail.

Inuzuka was steadfastly denying any and all romantic gestures from Robin. The boy was only fifteen, after all. When fall began he had Robin attend a private school to expose him to more kids his own age and hopefully end this. To everyone's surprise, he made many friends, but that might've been due to his situation as the adopted son of a rich man more than anything.

By then, it had been about five months since Mikhail had turned eighteen. He wondered what Haruto was waiting for to ask him out. He wondered if he was waiting for the year to end. But Mikhail had only said to wait a year before confessing, with the idea to use that time for courting and dating. Then again, that man was dense. Perhaps he didn't understand.

If that was the case, he was too stupid for Mikhail to even be with. Once he moved out on his own, that would most likely bring an end to anything between them. He had no other reason to see the man or be involved with him. When considering this, he quickly stomped down the strange feeling when he thought of never seeing Haruto again. There was nothing between them. Nothing at all.

He thought that Haruto would be waiting an entire year before being bold in his romantic advances again, so Mikhail was surprised when Haruto had asked him out on a date. So surprised that he had forgotten his own conditions and had answered 'no' without thinking. Haruto was a little discouraged, but didn't give up. A few weeks later, he had asked again and this time, Mikhail said yes.

It was a simple date, just a little outing to the shopping district and some lunch. Haruto had bought Mikhail a book. It wasn't that much different from their normal days. The only change was that Haruto had kissed Mikhail's cheek. When Mikhail didn't recoil or express anything that suggested he disliked it, Haruto had taken that as acceptance. Each morning, he greeted Mikhail with a kiss on the cheek.

He said good night the same way and occasionally, the kisses where elsewhere, such as the forehead, or the hand. But they were always innocent places like that. Haruto had yet to put those kisses in the most traditional location. Mikhail wasn't entirely sure why he was taking special notice of this, but he did. They went out again. And again.

Still, Haruto never kissed his lips. Mikhail was starting to wonder if there was a reason why. It was one of their dinner nights and they were cooking it together.

"Mikhail, can you hand me the spatula?", Haruto had asked.

"Here", Mikhail passed the cooking utensil over.

"Thanks." Haruto had leaned in and kissed him. This time on the mouth. It was incredibly chaste, just a bare brushing of the lips and still Haruto looked at him as if he had committed a heinous crime. It put Mikhail a little off.

"Why do you look like that? Is kissing me so horrible?"

"N-no! No of course not! I've been wanting to...I've always wanted to...But..."

"Why have you been holding back?"

"Because I don't want to come on too strong. Last time I tried to confess, you made me promise not to do it again for another year. I don't even want to think of what you'd make me do if I kissed you or-"

"Or?"

Haruto blushed and looked away. He didn't seem to be keen on answering which made Mikhail feel even more irritated. Which made Haruto even more nervous. They cooked in a tense silence for a few minutes and eventually finished, plating it up.

"I didn't dislike it", Mikhail said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The kiss...I didn't dislike it", his words were a little hesitant, as if Mikhail was slowly realizing it himself.

"So...does that mean I'm not in trouble?", Haruto asked warily.

"You were never in trouble to begin with."

They continued to eat, the silence a little more relaxed. Then Haruto spoke up again. "Does that mean I could kiss you again?"

"I would not unwelcome it."

"Does that mean I could kiss you right now?"

"No."

"Huh? Why? Do I have to wait another year?"

"I am certain that your breath would taste like garlic right now."

Haruto laughed and moved closer to Mikhail, making eye contact with him. Mikhail did not break his gaze, waiting to see what the man would do.

"I really do want to kiss you right now, though."

Mikhail sighed, as if it were a chore. "Fine. A small one."

Haruto's eyes sparkled and he kissed Mikhail's lips. He had meant for it to be a small one but he couldn't help but push a little more. He had wanted this for such a long time. He felt a pinch on his arm and moved away.

"Sorry", he smiled sheepishly.

"I was right. You smell like garlic. Let's finish eating."

"We can eat later. I want to kiss you more."

"We'll have time for that later. I'm not kissing you with bad breath."

"Alright", Haruto conceded. Mikhail had said there would be time for kisses later and he would look forward to it. Mikhail ate his meal, cooked by him and a man who was head over heels. The apartment was small, but familiar. The food was not the rations given to him by Dorssia, meant only to provide nutrients. This food gave him a sense of satisfaction.

He was home.


End file.
